Addition
by dreamorreality
Summary: The team find a girl in a temple... bound and dieing... they try to find out who she is and why the clues only bring them back to earth. Changed stuff... check it out. plz r&r.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Let's see if I got this right now... looks like it. Have fun... and don't forget to R&R.

* * *

"Okay Daniel, lets go check out your... stuff." Daniel walks off into the hallway as Jack follows him a few paces behind. "You two stay here... watch the 'gate." Jack calls back as he slowly continues to follow Daniel.

"Yes sir." Sam answers. Teal'c is watching the 'gate from his spot near the mouth of the temple. Jack looks back at Sam once more and rolls his eyes making Sam give him her winning smile.

"Um... Daniel?" Jack has been following Daniel for a while; he has his P-90 resting on his hip and his arms are comfortably dropped on top of it. Daniel turns a corner before he can finish his sentence and Jack shakes his head.

"Jack...?" Daniel's voice creeps around the corner a little hesitant and nervous. Jack bolts around the corner, his gun raised and ready for a gunfight. "Don't..." Daniel's voice is a little calmer now; his hand is up in front of Jack as he continues to walk towards what looks like a big shadow.

"Careful." Jack's gun is still up and ready, he follows Daniel as he approaches what soon takes shape of a human. As Daniel bends down over the figure Jack stands behind him peering over his shoulder. "She alive?" Daniel pulls his hand away from the woman and nods. Jack walks over to the other side of the table and watches her.

"Jack?" He looks over at Daniel; he's standing over her, looking down at her face. "Look at her." Jack follows his friend's gaze and than reaches up and pushes the talk button on his radio.

"Carter, Teal'c?"

"Yes sir."

"I need you two here." Jack lets up on the button and walks over to the wall and leans on it.

"Daniel... sir." Sam came around the corner a few minutes later with Teal'c close behind. Jack is now sitting on the floor with his eyes closed while Daniel is watching the girl.

"Carter." Jack opens his eyes and looks over at Daniel.

"Jack she's been here for a while." Daniel says as Sam walks over to look at the woman lying on the table. Teal'c follows her and looks over at the woman with a curious look on his face.

"She's not Goa'uld." Teal'c states as the other three look at him and he slowly points to her bound hands. "She has not escaped." Daniel looks quickly at the girl's hands than pulls up her sleeves and sees what Teal'c saw.

"Colonel?" Jack gets up from his spot on the floor with a grunt and looks at what the rest of them are starring at.

"It's ours." The woman's hands are bound with black plastic 'cuffs'; the skin around it has been cut and is bleeding slowly. Daniel touches the cut and quickly draws back and pulls out his knife.

"Ho ho ho... Daniel!" Jack raises his gun a little and backs away a step as Daniel puts the knife under the plastic strap.

"You think that's a good idea?" Sam asks a little frightened.

"She _is _harmless." Teal'c says he is still standing next to the woman. Jack nods and Daniel cuts the strap, it falls on her belly and the woman's eyes slowly open. Jack pulls out some cloth from his bag and starts to wrap the cuts as Daniel stands back. The woman grabs his arm making him jump. She smiles at him when he looks over and closes her eyes again; none of the others notice it.

"Carter go open the 'gate, get a medical team down there."

"Yes sir." Sam runs off towards the 'gate as Jack finishes wrapping the woman's wounds.

"Teal'c?" With that Teal'c picks up the woman and carries her to the 'gate with Daniel and Jack close behind.

Teal'c walks through the 'gate and places the woman on the cot as Dr. Fraiser and the orderlies push her to the infirmary.

"Welcome back SG-1." The General is standing at the foot of the ramp. "Debriefing now." There is anger in his voice as he says this, though it's not new to the team. The four follow the General as he walks up to the briefing room. "What made you think it would be good to bring her here?" General Hammond had just landed in his chair; he was annoyed with the team although not for the first time.

"She was sick... sir." Jack says slowly as if it was common knowledge.

"Her hands were bound by the ties we carry in our bags." Daniel is looking down at the table and fidgeting with his pencil as he says this.

"You think one of my teams did that?"

"We don't know sir." Sam had been listening intently to the conversation. "We'll have to talk to her." The General nods and looks over at the silent member of the team.

"Teal'c?" He looks over at Hammond and raises an eyebrow. "Do you know _anything _about her?"

"She is not Goa'uld." With that Teal'c turns back to the wall he had been looking at.

"That's good." Daniel continues to rap his pencil against the table. "You're dismissed, I want your reports ASAP." The four of them nod; Hammond gets up and walks into his office. Daniel gets up out of his chair and all but bolts to the elevator. Jack follows him as close as possible and enters the elevator before the doors close.

"What's your hurry?" Jack looks over at Daniel as he watches the numbers slowly change.

"Just worried Jack."

"Hum." The doors open and Jack and Daniel make their way to the infirmary.

"Dr. Fraiser?" She comes around the corner and smiles at Daniel.

"She'll be fine, some food and water helped. She needed a few stitches on her wrists but that's about it."

"Thanks Doc." Daniel says as he walks over to the woman's bed.

"Ah... Doc?" She looks over at Jack. "Whatcha find out?"

"She's human... nothing that amazing about her. She wouldn't talk though; I saw no problem so she should be able to."

"Thanks." Jack walks over next to Daniel and smiles at their new addition.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, he's a friend." She smiles and looks back at Daniel. The girl nods as Daniel continues to talk to her, Jack stands at the foot of the bed listening to the conversation. It is all one-sided, Daniel telling the woman about how they found her.

TBC

* * *

AN: Tell me if you liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter two, remember tell me if you like it or not.

* * *

Jack is sitting in the mess hall; a cup of coffee in front of him and the lunch crowd is thinning out. He left Daniel talking to the woman, he had talked to her before he left and tried to ask her a few questions. Now that he looks back on it she had just smiled and nodded at everything they had said.

"Sir?" He looks up thrown out of his thoughts; Sam is walking over to him and he smiles, a better thought crosses his mind, but he has to shake it off.

"Hey Carter." She carries a tray with her and drops it on the table. Jack reaches for his mug again; he takes a sip and scoffs. He puts the mug back down and looks at Sam. "Where's Daniel?"

"I don't know sir." She digs into her food he watches her and smiles. "Something wrong sir?" Sam had looked up at Jack and caught him starring at her. He slowly shakes himself out of his trance and shakes his head.

"I've got to go... later."

"Bye... sir." She says as Jack bolts out the door.

"Colonel!" The General is all but knocked over by Jack. He turns around and waves to his CO.

"Sorry!" He continues down the hall as Hammond smiles, the infirmary door is open and Jack runs in stopping only when he is standing next to Daniel.

"Jack?" Daniel looks up at Jack as he stands next to him starring at the woman they brought in as she sleeps.

"How long she been asleep?" Jack continues to look at the new woman, just realizing she couldn't be more than sixteen.

"A few minutes Jack, why?" He turns toward Daniel and shakes his head.

"Never mind." Jack smiles than turns back to the girl again. "Come on Daniel." Daniel looks once more at the girl and stands up.

"Where?"

"Just... come on." Daniel follows Jack out the door; they stand in silence as they wait for the elevator doors to open again. As the two of them walk out of it Sam is walking towards them, Jack stops her and smiles. "Come on." The two men continue on and Sam starts to follow them, the three end up at the mess hall with three mugs in front of them, Teal'c stands quietly at the end of the table.

"What's up sir?" Jack takes a couple swallows of his coffee than looks at Daniel.

"Your new friend..." Daniel nods as if he was asked this. "Can talk." Daniel's face freezes for a second than turns confused.

"What?" Daniel finally can talk again, Sam is confused and Teal'c has raised his eyebrow.

"She didn't say a word to me." He pauses, thinking back. "Or you."

"I know." Everyone around the table is now looking at Jack with a curious look on their face.

"Something happened to make you leave." Sam says as though she is thinking to herself.

"What was it?" Daniel is curious now, he had been trying his hardest to get her to talk, at least say hi.

"Just a feeling."

"So you _ran_ out of here?" Sam says not believing him.

"A... strong... feeling." Jack said a little hesitant, not knowing himself why he did what he did and how he knew it was the girl. The four slowly drink their coffee and continues to interrogate Jack.

Janet stands over her new patient, having just seen the only visitor she's had being dragged out.

"Hello." The woman smiles again as if she wants to understand. "How was your nap?" Dr. Fraiser doesn't expect an answer; she rarely did when she talked to her patients from off world. Janet puts the chart down and watches her. The woman closes her eyes as if she wants to go back to sleep, then her smile fades. As Janet turns around a thought crosses her mind.

_Get the friends._

She shakes it off and turns back to her patient. She's still lying on the bed as if she were sleeping.

_Hurry._

Janet starts for the phone as the thoughts continue to run through her mind.

_Jack knows... get them... hurry._

Janet picks up the phone and the intercom turns on.

"SG-1 to the infirmary." Janet hangs up the phone and sits down on her chair, one final thought runs through her mind.

_Thank you._

Dr. Fraiser closes her eyes and waits for more, since she doesn't hear anything she opens her eyes again and looks over at the woman, her eyes are now open and she is smiling again.

TBC

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Do tell.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't worry, be happy!

* * *

"Janet?" Sam comes running through the door obviously scared; Janet stops her before she gets to the beds. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are following her.

"Don't wake her." Sam nods in response and Janet stands up and leads them to her office.

"What's wrong?"

Janet sits down in her chair and watches as Jack and Sam sit in the two other seats.

"She wanted you four." Janet says this almost in a whisper, Jack is sitting closest to her and he's the only one who heard her.

"You heard her too... didn't you?" With that everyone had a good idea what Janet had said.

"Yes..." She looks at Jack as if she was thinking and continues. "That's what she meant by 'Jack knows'." Now it was her turn to get the strange looks. Just than an orderly comes to the door and looks over at the doctor.

"She's awake ma'am." Dr. Fraiser nods to him and he leaves.

"From what I can tell she doesn't talk like we do." Janet starts.

"She thinks it." Sam finished. Jack looks at Sam and could tell she was racking her brain.

"Why didn't she do that before now?"

"She had to learn." The others nod at this in unison.

_Jack, Daniel._

The thought came at once; Jack and Daniel look at each other quickly with equally questioning glances.

_Scared._

They hear it and jump up as fast as they can and head for the girl. The rest of the group hadn't heard a word but got up and followed the other two.

_Stay back!_

They had heard that, Jack and Daniel continue on as if they hadn't heard it but Janet, Sam and Teal'c stop in mid step and watch as the two open the curtain and stand next to the bed. Jack grabs the curtain without turning around and pulls it shut again.

"You were right." The four of them are standing around Janet's desk; they had followed Jack after he emerged from behind the curtain.

"So she thinks it." Jack nods to Sam as Janet quickly opens the woman's chart and looks at the tests they had taken.

"Cha'til has been doing it that way all her life... along with her family."

"Cha'til... sir?" Sam asks.

"Yeah... it's her name."

"Young warrior." Teal'c's first words since they entered the office.

"What?!" Jack asks but he sounds more surprised than mad. Teal'c looks at him like he does when he's explaining something.

"Cha'til means young warrior in Goa'uld."

"Oh." Jack sits down on his chair and continues with his story. "She says that's how they communicated." He put his hand on his head and thought some more. "Said something about... a... um... war." Saying it almost like a question.

"With her people?" Sam asks Jack looks over at her like he expected something more.

"She's not sure." Jack pauses for a second. "She said her mother hid her away." Daniel walks into the office and stands next to the desk. "There were lots of them with her..."

"But they left and never came back." Daniel finishes. The other four look back at Daniel, Jack looks mad as if he and taken his thunder.

"Did she stop talking... um... thinking?"

"About ten minutes ago." Daniel answers, he leans back on the doorframe and looks through the door, looking at the now sleeping teenager.

"There something in the tests Doc?" She nods and walks out the door. "Let's go guys." Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c follow her out the door and into the elevator.

"Just at some points during her tests a part of her brain had an energy spike." The five of them are standing around Hammond's office listening to Janet as she describes the tests. "We figured they were nothing, at the time sir." Hammond nods and looks over at Jack.

"Why are you here?" Jack's look seems like he is a child that had just been scolded and than his smile returns.

"She talked to us."

"I thought Dr. Fraiser just said she doesn't talk."

"She doesn't sir." Sam now joins the conversation.

"What?"

"She thinks." Daniel confuses the General just a little more making him think that they had gained up on him for a reason.

"So she 'talked' to you?"

"She 'talked' to us." Jack made imaginary quotes in the air as he said talked to prove his point, making Hammond laugh a little.

"So what happened to her, and what is that mark on her forehead from?"

"We don't know yet." Daniel answered. "She's only told us of her childhood. She seemed to trust us."

"So she hasn't mentioned anything about why she was there? How she got there?"

"No sir." Jack answers, Daniel looks past him and closes his eyes, and Jack soon follows.

"Colonel? Dr. Jackson?" Both of them are now standing contently, eyes closed, looking almost like twin statues. They both take their first step in unison, better than any marching band, and head out the door, almost laughing out loud.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is kind of long... but anyway... remember R&R

* * *

_Never._

The conversation has been a long one; Jack himself is having about as much fun as his best friend, the archeologist.

"Why?" Jack knew he didn't have to talk, but it confused him more if he didn't. Cha'til shrugs the answer, picking up human customs faster than any other 'guest' they had had.

"How long did you live alone?" Jack knew Daniel only spoke so he could hear. She shrugs again and smiles.

_Didn't really keep track._

Some scenes run through their minds, big fields of flowers, beaches, oceans and forests.

"Wow." Both Jack and Daniel murmur at the same time. Than suddenly the pictures turn to a scene they know, it's the temple; a figure looking too much like a Jaffa is in the shadow, than just as quickly as it came it disappears again. They both had closed their eyes automatically like they had been doing for a while and Daniel is the first to open them. He looks over at Cha'til and sees the sadness in her eyes. He nudges Jack out of his haze and nods over to her making him look at her.

"Are you okay?" She nods, slowly, as if the image is still haunting her.

"Colonel, Daniel." Janet has just come around the edge of the curtain. She is dressed in her civvies and a briefcase swings at her side. "You have to let her sleep sometime tonight, you two should get some too." The two nod in unison as if they were connected and whisper goodnight to their new friend and glance at their watches, surprised looks emerge on their faces.

"Colonel!" Daniel stops and Jack punches the air like he does when he's interrupted, than turns around to look at Hammond.

"I knew it, didn't I tell you?" the statement is aimed toward Daniel even though Jack isn't looking at him; he shrugs and nods his answer.

"Sorry Colonel." Jack nods, more or less excepting the apology. "You've been talking to Cha'til for the better part of the day, just wanted to know what you learned."

"We um..." Daniel starts.

"There was at least one Jaffa there." Jack said as if he wants to get this over with and leave.

"Is that it?"

"Well we started to talk about it and she stopped talking."

"Thanks Colonel." Hammond turns around and Jack shrugs.

"Ready?" Jack asks, still watching Hammond.

"Why not." Came the answer, Daniel shrugs, turns around along with Jack, they both step into the elevator at the same time and watch the door slowly shut.

"I follow you?" they both are standing next to their own cars, coincidentally sitting next to each other; Jack nods in answer and smiles. The two get into their cars, they both start their engines and than take one last look at one another before pulling out in a rush.

"Carter." Jack just walked into Sam's lab, he had slept peacefully that night and gotten to the base earlier than usual; Sam is in her usual spot over one of her projects.

"Sir." She pauses to look up at him. "How's Daniel?"

"Don't know." He shrugs, looking around the room and than looks back at Sam. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just trying a few things sir." She bends down again to see the paper that sat in front of her. Jack leans forward; resting his elbows on the table in front of him and rests his chin on them.

_Jack!_

His name startles him and he jerks up straight, catching Sam's attention.

"What's wrong sir?" He shakes his head and waves goodbye as he walks out the door.

"Jack! Where've you been?" He's walking into the infirmary, where Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Hammond stood.

"Ah... talking to Carter." Jack looks over at the bed that he and Daniel had been sitting next to the day before. "Where's Cha'til?"

"I thought you could tell us that." Jack shrugs as if to say 'don't know'.

"You're sure?" Jack nods to Hammond and watches as he walks out the door.

"She couldn't have just walked off, could she?" Daniel shrugs and Janet looks over at Jack.

"It'd be hard, there's always someone in here." Jack walks over to stand next to Daniel and stares at the bed as Daniel does the same.

"Let's go." Daniel just nods, as if they had the same idea at the same time, which happens more than anybody would know. Janet watches as the two best friends walk out the door.

"Where we going?" Jack shrugs.

"No idea, where would Cha'til go?" Daniel stops in the middle of the hall, as if someone was standing in his way. Jack takes one more step, not noticing, than turns around and faces Daniel. "What?"

"She wanted to know of our planet." Jack understands him, better than most people would, and grabs the nearest phone.

"Has anyone come up top that didn't have authorization?" He pauses. "A woman, brown hair, blue eyes, tattoo on her head, probably in scrubs." There's a long pause as he listens. "You're sure?" Jack hangs up the phone and looks back at Daniel. "Any other ideas?"

"Not right now." Daniel starts walking down the hall again with Jack in step next to him.

"Where are we going Danny Boy?" Daniel smiles at the nickname, than turns a corner. Jack walks past it than quickly catches up with him again.

"Looking for Cha'til." Daniel had waited to answer until Jack was next to him again, not letting him see the grin on his face.

"So we're gonna walk around until she pops up?" Daniel shakes his head.

"You hear from her today?" Jack cocks his head, thinking about the last couple of hours.

"Yeah, only once." Daniel stops, looks through a cracked open door and continues on.

"When?"

"Right before I headed for the infirmary."

"Where were you?"

"Carter's lab."

"Oh."

"See her yet?" Daniel stops and hops on the elevator.

"I think I know where she is." Jack looks over at Daniel, confused. "She wanted to know about our world, but also about the history." Jack looks at the number Daniel had pushed and finally gets what he's saying.

"I got it." They both walk out the elevator at an equal pace, both knowing where they're headed.

"Quiet." Daniel says before he opens the door to his lab, the only room with books, and lots of them. Daniel continues to walk in, closer to the books as Jack hangs back at the door.

"Cha'til?" Daniel says as if he might scare her if he talked too loud. Suddenly Greek starts to pop into their heads, Daniel understands it, and Jack looks over at Daniel for a translation.

'Later.' Was his answer, more mouthed than anything.

"You're good." Daniel says, as if a complement was needed.

More Greek, it sounds like gibberish to Jack but Daniel smiles as if she had made a joke or he was proud of her, like he had been teaching her. Daniel looks back at Jack and shakes his head, like he is laughing on the inside.

"I think you may be confusing Jack." A book slams shut at the back of the office and the Greek suddenly stops, Jack sighs in relief.

_Sorry._

"It's okay, but thanks anyway." Jack quickly walks up to Daniel.

"Where are you?" Daniel walks towards his Greek section.

_Not there._

"Playing hide-and-seek now?" The office is silent and the sound of a book being placed back on a shelf can be heard. Light footsteps seem to be walking away from them. Her bare feet make little steam marks on the floor, Daniel passes them and points, and Jack smiles.

_What is hide-and-seek?_

"Well... it's a kids game where one kid would count and the others would hide, than the person counting would try to find them." Jack explains, Daniel looks at him with his best 'what did you do that for' look, Jack just shrugs.

_No._

The footsteps stop again and another book is taken off the shelf. Daniel turns around a table piled high with artifacts and he smiles.

"Hey." Jack sneaks around the corner and watches as Daniel sits down next to Cha'til. Her brown hair hangs over her face as she all but sticks her nose in the book. She had slipped on a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants she had found on her travels.

"That's ancient Egypt." Cha'til smiles as Daniel points to a drawn picture.

"I'll go tell Hammond." Daniel nods and Jack walks out the office door, quietly closing it behind him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is all I've got so far... I'll try to update soon.

* * *

"What was she doing?" Jack shrugs as if he is bored.

"Reading." Daniel walks into the office as if he belongs.

"Dr. Jackson, where's Cha'til?" Daniel looks out the door and sort of waves. Hammond follows his gaze and sees Cha'til sitting at the briefing table.

"What does she have?"

"A book of Egypt." Hammond nods.

"Any idea how she got out?"

"She walked." Daniel doesn't need to 'sir' him civilians have those pleasures. Hammond smiles and Jack places his head in his hands to hide his laugh.

"What is she wearing?" Daniel glances back into the briefing room and smiles.

"Someone's sweats." Daniel takes the empty chair and looks over at Jack. "She picked them up from one of the rooms she had been in."

"How many rooms was she in?" Hammond sounds worried now, as if security was being compromised.

"Just a couple, she said she was just looking for her clothes." Hammond nods than picks up the phone.

"She's been located... I would like to know if any clothes come up missing... a sweater and sweat pants... ASAP." He hangs up the phone than looks back at Jack and Daniel.

"Search teams getting called off?"

"Yes Colonel." He looks out the door, his hands still resting on his desk. "I'd suggest you keep a close eye on her, I don't want her walking off again."

"Yes sir." Answers Jack, he gets up and walks out the door, Daniel following close behind. "Hey Cha'til." She had moved from the table and now is standing in front of the window that has a clear view of the 'gate.

_It's beautiful._

Jack smiles, so does Daniel as he stands to the other side of her.

"You know what it is?"

_Of course._

Her stance changes, seeming as if she thought it was common knowledge.

_Used it lots of times._

"Really?" Daniel is amazed, Cha'til didn't seem as if she had been in many places.

_With my family, we traveled to see our relatives._

Daniel smiles, as if remembering his own family.

"So your family used it?" She nods than focuses on the empty space in front of the 'gate.

_Where's the panel?_

Jack is the first to figure out what she meant but still let Daniel answer.

"We don't have one, we made our own." Cha'til didn't seem phased by this, she continues to stand in front of the window, her mind going off on it's own tangent, Daniel and Jack could feel her mind become disconnected from theirs.

_It's beautiful._

Cha'til's voice comes in again, slower and distant, but still there. Daniel and Jack both look over at her as if on strings.

"You okay?" She nods and her smile widens.

_Just... never mind._

"No, tell us." She turns around and shakes her head before moving back to the table, the book still wide open. She sits back down and flips the page, a picture falls out of the crease. Cha'til catches it before it hits the ground and holds it between her hands, studying the woman carefully.

_Who?_

The one word is all that comes through the 'fog' and Daniel smiles.

"Sha're." Daniel's eyes loose the present and drifts into the past, he slowly sits down in the chair next to Cha'til, still starring at her picture. The confused look still doesn't disappear from Cha'til's face. "My wife."

_She's beautiful._

Daniel smiles, he's always known what she just said, just not from another woman's mouth. The picture of Sha're, is the only one in his possession, it was the only time they had. She's smiling, he had made her do that, she was as happy as ever.

_Where is she?_

The question was an obvious one, though not one any one on the base would have asked.

"I don't know." Cha'til's smile disappears, as does Daniel's. "It's okay, she's in the wind." Daniel smiles at this thought; he had always known she was still with him. Cha'til places the picture back in the book and shuts it, pushing it away from her and into the middle of the table.

"Teal'c... you seen the Colonel?" Sam has been looking for Jack for a while finally finding Teal'c might help.

"I have not." Sam smiles, more bummed out than anything.

"How 'bout Daniel?" Teal'c shakes his head again. "Thanks anyway."

"Carter!" Jack just turned the corner, his dog tags hanging out of his black shirt and his step a little light.

"Hi sir."

"What's up?" Sam looks at Teal'c, he walks away and Sam turns back to look at Jack.

"Where are Cha'til, and Daniel?" He smiles.

"Daniel's showing Cha'til around the base." Sam mouths 'oh' and heads back to her lab, Jack follows her, more eager than before. "You've been looking for me to ask me where Daniel and Cha'til are?"

"No sir." Sam goes into her lab and Jack follows.

"So what do you want?" Sam finally sits down in front of her computer and pushes the mouse, waking it up. "Carter. I'm getting bored." Sam smiles than points at the screen. "What is _that_?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Jack sat down behind her, his breathing lifting the hairs on the back of her neck making her place her hand there so the chills would stop.

"What's it from?" Sam picks up something that is connected to the computer.

"Something SG-4 found at the temple." Jack grabs the object, without pulling it out of the computer, and flips it over, looking it over inch by inch.

"Didn't see _that _there." He put it back next to the computer, brushing Sam's arms in the process. "So what's on the screen?"

"Well I'm guessing it's a journal of some sort." Jack laughs a little; it comes out more like a grunt.

"What's it say?"

"Um... that's what I need Daniel for."

"Oh." Jack starts to get up than sits back down.

"What is it sir?"

"Are there... pages?" Sam clicks her mouse and the picture on the screen changes. "Cool." Sam smiles at this.

"Here's the first page." She clicks her mouse once again and a picture of a man and a woman pops up on the screen

"Who are they?" Sam shrugs, than turns around in her chair and realizes how close Jack is, he pushes the chair back and leans back in it.

"Ah..." She looses her train of thought. "I believe they maybe her parents... sir." Jack nods. "I think it says it in the writing."

"Do you think she wrote it?" Sam shrugs again. Just than Sam's phone starts to ring, she digs it up from under papers and picks it up.

"Carter." She smiles. "Yeah." Sam holds the phone in front of Jack. "It's Daniel."

"Daniel?" He turns around and leans on the table. "Sure, bring her here, Carter needs to talk to you... quickly." He hangs up. "He's coming here, I'll bring Cha'til around the base some more."

"Okay." Jack watches the screen as Carter continues to browse the pages.

"This is Major Sam Carter's lab." Daniel slowly brings Cha'til around the corner and into the lab. She smiles than walks over to Jack a cup of coffee held protectively in her hands. "She's the other person that was there." Cha'til nods to her.

_It's nice to meet you._

This frightens Sam a little, makes her jump. Jack and Daniel have a little laugh at her expense.

_Sorry._

"It's okay." Daniel walks over next to Sam, peers over her shoulder at the black screen.

"Come on Cha'til, I'll show you the break room."

_Break room?  
_"Just... come on." She nods, and follows Jack, always two steps behind. Jack turns around and shuts the door before heading for the break room.

"So what's up Sam?" He moves the chair Jack had been in to sit next to her and she moves the computer screen so he can see it better than she turns it back on.

"Can you translate this?" He changes his line of sight to the screen.

"Looks like Latin... it's not Latin though." He moves the chair a little closer. "Can you print this out?"

"Its more than just this one page, but... sure... done." The printer warms up and spits out page after page full of different shapes, symbols and letters. The printer finally stops and Daniel picks up his new 'book'.

"I'll get to work... one question..."

"The temple." Daniel didn't even have to finish the sentence Sam knew what he wanted. He smiles and walks out the door, leaving it open this time.

TBC


	6. chapter 6

AN: Here you go... I don't know if it's good but I just wrote 12 pages and here's it typed. Hope you like it and as always read and review.

* * *

_Hold on._

Cha'til walks over to her cup of coffee and takes a couple swallows. Jack can tell by the smell that it's Daniel's special blend. She finally walks back over to the table and picks up the paddle.

"Your serve." The little white ball is bounced over to Cha'til and she picks it up, hits it over the net and watches as Jack hits it back.

_This is fun._

She hits it again, Jack misses it and goes to catch it before it rolls out the door.

"Yeah, 'cause you're winning." She smiles as if she knew what that meant and serves the ball again. It passes Jack and he slams the paddle on the table. "New game." Cha'til looks around the room and shrugs.

_What's that?_

"Pool?" She nods. "I'll show you." Jack walks over to the pool table and starts to set it up. "Whoa." Jack jumps a little.

_What?_

"Um... just my pager." He takes if off his belt and it shakes again. "See?" Cha'til nods and laughs as it shakes a third time. "We've got to go." She walks over to her mug and takes the last sip of coffee from it.

_Can we get more?_

"Sure... Daniel addicted you already?" Jack confused Cha'til and shakes his head. "Never mind." He shuts off the light and closes the door behind them.

With Cha'til nestled in the corner and a mug full of Daniel's special coffee grasped tightly in her hands the SG-1 team gathered around Daniel's desk. That is everyone except Teal'c who had been interrupted one too many times during his Kel'no'reem and wasn't about to answer their calls.

"So what's up Daniel?" Daniel smiles at Jack and looks over at Cha'til before answering.

"Look." Daniel didn't want to say anything yet, Cha'til seemed preoccupied at the moment but he wanted to be sure.

"What is it?"

"It's from the thing Sam had from the temple." Jack looks over at Sam, she shrugs.

"You translated it all?" Daniel shakes his head.

"No, just some of it... but I figured out what it is." Now Daniel is sure Cha'til is off somewhere else, she is slowly sipping the coffee that he had made especially for her. "She didn't write it." Daniel said as he nods to the girl.

"Who did?"

"Her parents." Daniel shows a printed version of the first page. "Meet Adrian and Kendra." Jack smiles, looks at the picture and than at Cha'til.

"She looks like her mother."

"Has her father's eyes." Sam adds.

_And his bravery too._

The four suddenly turn around to see Cha'til still sitting in the corner, the coffee mug slowly being pulled to her lips. The happiness in her eyes disappeared, you could see the sorrow growing in them.

_My mother always told me that._

She smiles at the memory than a tear runs down her cheek.

_It's what I remember most about them._

Daniel pushes the 'print screen' button and slowly walks over to the girl in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Cha'til takes a long sip of her now cooled down coffee. Daniel takes a seat next to Cha'til on the floor, he leans over and whispers in her ear. "I'm here." Jack grabs the papers that Daniel had printed off, Sam and Jack both watch as Cha'til leans on Daniel for support and they quietly walk out and close the door behind them.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Busy... sir." Jack answers. Hammond has a packet of paper sitting in front of him, they match the ones Jack and Sam are holding.

"So what's this?"

"It's all Daniel has translated so far." Hammond flips through the big packet and than sets his hands on top of it.

"What is Dr. Jackson doing that's keeping him from this meeting?" Daniel had never missed a meeting that he got to show off his expertise of other languages.

"Talking to Cha'til, sir." Sam answers, she flips the first page and starts reading to herself.

"Did he tell you what he learned?"

"The journal that was found in the temple was not written by Cha'til." General Hammond is listening now, almost as if Jack is Daniel. "Her parents did." Jack picks up the picture he had taken off Daniel's desk and hands it to Hammond. "Adrian and Kendra." Hammond hands the picture back to Jack.

"She looks just like them." Daniel walks through the door, alone by the surprise of Sam and Jack. He sits down in front of another packet and smiles.

"They talk about her a lot." He starts, knowing from the names he had over heard that they already told Hammond that. "They talk about her destiny with the 'great ones'."

"The great ones?"

"Yes, also known as 'our protectors' or 'the ones with great power' they call them lots of things."

"Goa'uld?" Sam's question is one on everyone's mind.

"I don't know yet, they haven't mentioned anything that screams Goa'uld to me." Daniel is flipping through the many pages as he says this.

"Now you're sure about that?"

"You can look for yourself but I'm pretty sure." Daniel closes the packet and gets up and starts his pacing. "They mostly talk about Cha'til, what they have done to train her, and what they hope she will do for their people."

"So we might be holding something the Goa'uld is after?"

"It could be possible." Jack looks at Daniel as he continues to pace.

"Try to help Dr. Jackson with the rest of the translations, come back when you're done." Hammond gets up followed by Jack and Sam. "Dismissed." The three watch as Hammond closes his office door than Jack and Sam look over at Daniel.

"What?" Daniel doesn't seem as if he knows that Cha'til is gone.

"Where's your new friend?" Daniel walks up to the glass and watches as a MALP is set up in front of the 'gate.

"She needed to rest." Jack nods and Sam walks out the door behind them, bored with the situation.

"Carter.. could yo-." Jack turns around in the middle of his sentence to see an empty room. "Never mind."

"Walked out on you again?" Jack laughs a little at Daniel's joke.

"Looks like it." Jack turns back around after seeing Hammond walk down the stairs. The 'gate opens a new wormhole with a swoosh and the MALP is slowly lead into the event horizon.

"Who's going off world?"

"I think it might be SG-4, not sure though." Just than SG-3 and SG-4 walk into view and follow the MALP's path. "Looks like SG-3's going too."

"Dr. Jackson?" A familiar voice comes from behind the dazed friends. Daniel turns around as Jack follows.

"Yes?" An airman is standing in the doorway looking too nervous to walk in.

"She insisted I find you, you're requested to go to the VIP room."

"Thank you." Daniel looks over at Jack and gets a shrug. "Want to tag along?"

"Sure." Daniel heads for the elevator, Jack just a few paces behind, both knowing exactly who they're going to see.

"Cha'til?" Jack was the first one at the door but Daniel is the one who stepped inside first. He looks around the room a second time before pulling Jack in next to him.

"Where is she?" The answer Jack gets is only silence, he looks around the room, as if Daniel missed something. "She's got to be here... right?" Daniel still says nothing, they were both convinced Cha'til had called them.

"Right." Daniel finally answers. Jack nods and looks around the room one more time.

"Well she's not here." Jack states the obvious and looks at Daniel accusingly.

"What?!" Daniel is a kid again being accused of something he didn't do. "I left an airman at the door so she couldn't have walked off." Jack still looks at him accusingly. "I promise."

"Who was it?"

"Car... um... Carson." Jack looks at him again, trying to get it out of him.

"You sure?"

"Carson... positive." He sure didn't sound positive but Jack had to trust him, it was all they had right now.

"Okay." Jack says a little bit hesitant, he takes a couple seconds before he took his eyes away from Daniel.

"Sir?" Jack turns toward the door and smiles at the airman that now stood in front of him. He takes a look at the man's nametag before answering him.

"Carson." The airman smiles and nods.

"Are you looking for Cha'til sir?" Jack nods as Daniel walks up behind him.

"Where is she?" Daniel asks.

"Dr. Jackson." His 'hello' to Daniel. "She requested to be brought to the infirmary." Jack looks at Carson waiting for more. "Sir." Carson finishes.

"She's still there?" Carson nods and is pushed aside as Jack and Daniel heads to the infirmary.

"Jack!" He steps into the elevator and waits for Daniel before pushing the button for the floor that the infirmary's on.

"What Daniel?" Daniel looks over at Jack and freezes for a couple seconds.

"Are you okay?" Jack looks over to Daniel with a confused look on his face. Jacks face has turned ghost white and his lips are as blue as the ocean.

"Fine Daniel... why?" All of a sudden Jack falls to his knees and grabs his head as if a headache just hit him... hard. The elevator doors open and Daniel drags Jack out the door and calls down the hall.

"Janet! Janet!" Janet stands at the infirmary door and waves over an orderly with a cot. She runs over to where Daniel is standing over Jack.

"What happened?" As Janet asks this Jack starts moaning as if he is waking up after being knocked out. Daniel looks back down and sees the color crawl back into Jack's face. As Jack opens his eyes he first sees a figure in the doorway, than his vision clears the look in Cha'til's eyes is pleading for forgiveness.

"Colonel?" Janet's voice interrupted Jack's thoughts and her face blocks his view of the teenager.

"Doc." Jack smiles and the orderly helps Jack up on the cot.

"You feeling okay Colonel?"

"Little headache... why?"

"I'm going to do a couple tests... bare with me sir." Jack nods than lays down on the cot to let the orderlies push him to his destination, smiling the whole time.

"I'm sorry." Jack is laying on the cot behind a curtain trying to ignore the fact that Janet wants to watch him for a day. He opens his eyes to see Cha'til standing over him, opposite what it was like just a day or two ago.

"It's okay." Jack smiles and moves his eye sight and slowly looks around the room. The curtain that was half open when he fell asleep is now closed all the way... from one corner to the other.

"I didn't mean to... I tried to stop... I had to keep it away from Daniel... I had to keep it away from you..." Cha'til is talking fast... trying to explain before Jack starts to talk.

"I tried as hard as I could... I had to try... but it didn't work..."

"Cha'til." Jack tries to stop her.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Stop!" She finally does and looks at Jack... looking almost ready to cry. "You did nothing wrong... I'm fine." He stands up to look at her without having to strain his neck. "See?" The sorrow in her eyes scares Jack... he pulls Cha'til to him and holds her in his arms. Cha'til starts to breath slower, she falls into Jacks arms.

"I'm sorry." Jack just nods, letting her know that she didn't hurt him at all and he was fine.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She continues to say this as they both stand behind the closed curtain.

"Colonel?" Janet is peeking from behind the curtain, Jack now is sitting in a chair next to his cot and Cha'til is fast asleep in it. He looks up and walks out the curtain... giving Cha'til the quiet space.

"Hey Doc."

"I've been looking for her for a while. How long has she been here?" Jack shrugs.

"About an hour or so."

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"About half of that." Janet smiles.

"How'd you get her to sleep?" He smiles as if he holds the secret of the universe.

"I told her I would watch her." Jack stops and looks around. "And you're braking my promise." Janet smiles than shrugs.

"One more question." Jack nods, waiting for what's sure to come.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah... fine. Headaches gone."

"Good... thank you Colonel." Janet walks away and Jack walks back behind the curtain to sit back in his chair. Cha'til moves around, causing Jack to look up but settles down quickly as Jack starts writing his long over due report.

"Family history." Sam writes it down and looks back up at Daniel. "This is strange." He puts the paper on top of the notes Sam is taking and points to the symbol. "See?"

"Daniel, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh." Daniel seems to remember again that he's not talking to another archeologist. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sam picks up the paper and hands it back to Daniel. "It says that she holds the family history." Sam looks at the paper for another second before looking at Daniel.

"This is making it sound like a myth come true or something." Sam nods... agreeing with him.

"Dr. Jackson and Major Carter to the infirmary." With that the P.A. system shuts off again, both Daniel and Sam walk into the elevator.

"I wonder what's up." Sam asks as they step out of the elevator.

"It's Jack." Daniel states almost matter-of-factly. Sam looks at him confused and smiles when he shrugs. "Hey Jack." Daniel sees him as he paces in front of the curtain. It's now open halfway letting the two see Cha'til pretending to sleep.

"Hey Daniel how's the work going?"

"You called us up for that?" Jack shakes his head.

"Doc wants to talk to Sam and Cha'til wants to talk to you."

"Oh." Sam walks off to Janet's office and Daniel walks next to Cha'til.

"Hi."

"Daniel." Cha'til's voice is beautiful, it took Daniel a second to figure out if it was really her.

"Are you okay?" Cha'til nods, than closes her eyes. "You're sure?" She nods again.

"Tired."

"Talk to me later, okay? You should sleep." Cha'til smiles and moves around, getting comfortable. Daniel pulls the curtain closed again and walks over to Jack. "She's talked?"

"Yeah." Jack looks over at the invisible bed. "She's scared she's going to hurt someone again." Daniel smiles and nods.

"Like she hurt her friends." Jack looks over at Daniel.

"That's right she talked to you." Daniel nods at this. "Well she wants to sleep now, she said she needs it to keep from hurting people. She said she'll be fine tomorrow."

"And you?"

"I'm fine. Doc's letting me go." Daniel nods, and than continues to listen to Jack. "So you gonna tell me what Cha'til told you?"

"Maybe later." Jack smiles than follows Daniel to his lab so he can 'help' with the translations.

As Jack, Daniel and Sam look over the journal Teal'c quietly strolls into the lab... the door silently closes behind him and not one of the three look up.

"You called. What is it you want?" The three humans jump in unison at Teal'c's voice. The Jaffa stands fast, not even a flinch a the unexpected jumps.

"You're a little late there T." Jack says, he's happy to get a distraction from the thing he was suppose to be doing but wasn't.

"I'm sorry O'Neill."

"Doesn't matter." Jack looks at his watch and hits Daniel on the shoulder.

"What!" Daniel's annoyed, it's not the first time today Jack has hit him.

"Time to go." Sam hears him and waves goodbye as she heads for her lab, undoubtedly to do more work.

"My track or yours?" Daniel hadn't realized that Teal'c is still standing at the door.

"Yours." They leave as Teal'c follows, obviously confused.

"Bye T." Daniel and Jack both walk out of the locker room in a hurry. Teal'c is still in the locker room... just as confused as he was before.

* * *

AN: So it's long... o well... did you like it? Yes no? Do tell.


End file.
